


The Runaway Club

by juiceboxxortiz



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: Set in season four, Juice is leaving Charming and his beloved club behind before Roosevelt and Potter can interrogate him further. He's joined by a woman leaving Charming for her own reasons, making Juice wonder if he's not as selfish as he thinks he is.





	The Runaway Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I'm currently working on. I haven't fully planned it out yet (that's how I roll) so there may be edits. I'll leave notes if so :)  
> Hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you have feedback!

Juice had filled his backpack, along with a duffel bag, taking only the necessities. He needed a quick, clean break, and he needed it now.  
Roosevelt, and now Potter, had been up his ass, and Juice knew that if he didn’t get away, bad things would come. He’d not given them anything, but they were hounding him and the longer he stayed, the more he was at risk of doing something stupid. More stupid than leaving.  
Driving the hire car to Teller Morrow, Juice parked, walking into the clubhouse to see all his brothers and a bunch of club friends sitting around the bar.  
“Hey guys, I’m heading out real soon. Hopefully be back in a few weeks, will check in.”  
His brothers all nodded, giving their sympathies.  
“Oh, you’re going out of town, Juicy?” Jenny, a friend of the club’s asked.  
"Yeah, my mum’s sick, not looking good. Thought I’d better go see her, in case it’s the last time, y’know.”  
The lie stuck in Juice’s throat, but he easily passed it off as holding back tears.  
“Sure you don’t want someone to come with you?” Happy asked.  
“Nah, brother, it’s all good. I’m gonna leave and go in as incognito as I can, keep any heat off us as possible.”  
“You take whatever time you need. If you gotta take more time, just call. We’re good.” Clay said, making his way over and hugging Juice.  
Half guilt ridden, half feeling like it was for the best, Juice hugged his president back, confident that this was right.  
The other club members followed, and for all the bad times he had experienced with The Sons, Juice knew he would miss this the most. The brotherhood. The feeling of belonging.  
“I know! You should take Delilah with you, for company! She’d go unnoticed, all she does is read or watch TV.” Jenny exclaimed.  
Delilah was Jenny’s daughter. Juice didn’t know a lot about her, but she was mid-twenties, hung around the club whenever Jenny dragged her there, and mostly kept to herself. Juice was pretty sure she worked at a store in the mall, but wasn’t sure where, and knew that Jenny was a bit of a handful that Delilah usually had to look after.  
“Plus, you’d be doing me a favour. That girl needs to get out and socialise more, actually do something with her life. Wouldn’t hurt to get her laid, either! Might loosen her up!” Jenny laughed, slapping Juice playfully on the arm.  
Jenny was a loose cannon, rowdy and always up to party. She had been helpful to the club on a few occasions, and while some liked her antics, others found her to be more trouble than fun.  
“Oh, but mum, who’ll be there to drive you home after one of your benders?”  
Everyone whipped around to see Delilah coming from down the hallway of the club.  
“Don’t be like that, Deli.” Jenny replied, before turning back to Juice.  
“So, what do you think, you up for a road trip buddy?”  
Juice looked at Delilah, Delilah looking right back at him.  
“I mean, if she wants to, um, I don’t mind.” Juice fumbled over the words, not able to come up with an excuse on the spot.  
“Come on, Juice, we’ll swing by my place and grab some stuff before we go.”  
Delilah grabbed her handbag, waving to everyone as she headed for the door.  
The members bid Juice a last “see ya” before he followed Delilah out.  
“This one yours?” Delilah called out across the parking lot, pointing at the car Juice had hired.  
Juice hit the button to unlock the car and Delilah slipped into the passenger seat as he approached the driver side door.  
They didn’t say anything to each other as Juice drove towards her house. When they'd arrived, Delilah flew out of the car, heading inside.  
After a few minutes, Juice saw her at the front door.  
“You coming in?” Delilah mouth at him.  
Sighing, Juice shut off the car and walked inside. He’d been there before, but it wasn’t a pleasant place to be.  
Empty bottles of booze lay around the couch, clothes that may or may not have been worn flung over the furniture.  
Delilah made for her room, and Juice followed her, not keen to stay in the living room.  
Her bedroom was heaven compared to the rest of the house. Not as clean as Juice’s - that was something he rarely saw - but it was neat and tidy, most things in their assigned places.  
There was a bag laid out on the bed with all the things you’d assume someone would take on vacation, as well as a backpack that Delilah was putting what looked to be important documents into.  
“That was some quick packing.” Juice remarked, making a joke to kill the tension. He pointed at the larger bag, Delilah glancing over.  
“Oh, yeah, that’s been packed for years.”  
Swearing that she was joking, Juice scoffed a laugh, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Juice, I’m 25, working in retail when I have a university degree that I’m not using because my mum doesn’t wanna pay for an Uber to get home when she’s trashed. Amongst other things.”  
As if to stop any questions, Delilah turned back to her draws.  
“I’ve had this bag packed, fooor yeeears.” Delilah explained, exaggerating the last words.  
It sounded almost as though she was saying it to herself, revelling in the fact that a plan was finally coming to fruition.Juice looked taken back, wondering if she meant she was leaving forever too. Or, if she was just really in need of a holiday. He waited until she was ready, offering to take her bags for her.  
Before they left, Juice watched as Delilah pinned an envelope to the door.  
It was a quiet ride to begin with. They sat in silence, Juice driving and Delilah gazing out the window.  
Juice’s mind was loud, full of thoughts. He figured he would get to a motel on their first stop, leave Delilah some money to get a bus home and ditch her there without her knowing his direction.  
_Or I could just drive her somewhere on the way, she wouldn’t even know that I’m running._  
He was about to start over-thinking on something that would likely come to nothing when Delilah spoke.  
“Where you heading, Juice?”  
“Uh, I’m heading to… Brooklyn.” He replied, kicking himself.  
Now that she knew his fake destination, he could very well ditch her without setting off alarm bells.  
“Shame about your Mum. You guys close?”  
Reflecting on the last time he saw his mother, Juice thought of the disappointment and the look on her face that told him she’d given up. He wondered if it would be the same face if she knew what he was really up to, that he was running again.  
“Eh, not really. I guess you and your Mum aren’t, either?” Juice deflected.  
“We were, when I was younger. Until I saw through all the crap and realised that it wasn’t the life I wanted.”  
They were quiet again for a while, but Delilah seemed to need some road trip therapy.  
“I guess you must think I’m an absolute bitch for just up and leaving my mum like that.”  
Juice was stunned. He hadn’t really thought she was running away. It crossed his mind, but he figured she was maybe just going somewhere for some time, to take a break, looking for an easy way out without having to confront her mum.  
“Well, I don’t really think much of you at all.”  
He saw the look on her face as he glanced across at her.  
“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that, just that I don’t really know… you. We don’t really hang out and talk, when you’re around the club. You seem to generally just hang out and speak when spoken to.”Delilah seemed to ponder what he was saying, and Juice wasn’t expecting her to completely spill.  
“I’m… not a very strong person. I knew that if I got sucked into that life, I’d never get out. You all seem nice enough, I never meant to be rude, I just didn’t wanna be my mum.”  
Juice nodded, feeling for Delilah and her predicament. He’d seen Jenny at her peak, and he understood why her daughter would want to take another path.  
“So how come you didn’t take a trip ages ago?”  
Juice thought he had offended her when she didn’t respond, but after a short spell she replied.  
“You don’t think I’m going back, do you?”  
“I figured, didn’t wanna assume.”  
“I’m not going back. Like I said, I’m not a strong person. As much as I hate doing it, I didn’t wanna just leave my Mum. But the opportunity presented itself to me in a Puerto Rican biker in a hire car, and I couldn’t miss the chance. Not again. She’s not going to change while I’m still there.”  
Juice drove on, feeling helpless that he couldn’t find comforting words.  
It was small town life, kids wanting to get out from under their parents instead of becoming them.  
“Well, I’d be happy to drop you anywhere along the way, you just say where.”  
“Just take me as far as Brooklyn, I’ll figure something out from there.”  
That was the answer Juice was hoping to avoid. He’d have to revert back to his plan to ditch her. Not knowing her well enough, he couldn’t put trust in someone who most likely wouldn’t tell the club what he was up to. Not when the stakes were so high.


End file.
